


Four Great Kisses

by FandomStar



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, First Kiss, I don't know how to tag collections sorry, Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Merlin's Magic Revealed (Merlin), Originally Posted on Tumblr, Random & Short, Short & Sweet, Sleepy Kisses, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25799692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomStar/pseuds/FandomStar
Summary: Four one-shots I wrote for people who gave me prompts from a list of kiss prompts.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57





	1. Sleepy Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> As the summary suggests, each chapter is a one-shot. These were originally posted on my Tumblr @fandom-star.  
> The prompt for this chapter was "lazy morning kisses before they’ve even opened their eyes, still mumbling half-incoherently, not wanting to wake up"

For a moment, Merlin was confused by the presence at his back and around his waist. It didn’t take long for lips to press against his neck to remind him where he was - Arthur had sleepily demanded that Merlin stay with him in his chambers for the night. Having been happy to comply, Merlin had undressed and carefully slipped into Arthur’s bed beside the prince, who had immediately wrapped himself around his manservant from behind in an almost protective stance.  
A palm rubbing against his thigh brought Merlin back to the present, where Arthur’s lips were trying to blindly find his. Deciding to be helpful, Merlin tilted his head to slot his mouth against Arthur’s. Appreciatively, Arthur hummed, continuing to stroke his hand up and down Merlin’s leg.  
“Merlin,” he mumbled, not parting from the kiss. “Love you.”  
Merlin felt his heart glow, as it always seemed to whenever Arthur said those words to him. His returning whisper of, “Love you, too,” earned him an oddly soothing scratch to the hair behind his ear. He pulled away from Arthur’s lips to turn in the prince’s arms and let himself be held against his lover’s firm chest. He could get used to this, he decided.


	2. Routine Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "routine kisses where the other person presents their cheek/forehead for the hello/goodbye kiss without even looking up from what they’re doing"

When Merlin woke up, he was alone. Groggily, he groaned and sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He eventually noticed Arthur at his desk with his hand propping up his chin, gazing at him with a soft fondness. Merlin smiled at him, still sleepy, and ruffled his hair.  
“Morning.” he said, yawning.  
“Good morning, Merlin,” Arthur replied, smiling at his adorable lover. “Gaius came by earlier, said he needs you for a few things.”  
Now mostly awake, Merlin groaned. “I should probably see what he needs, then.”  
“Probably.” Arthur agreed, picking up his quill and continuing whatever paperwork he’d been doing before Merlin woke up and distracted him.  
Stretching, Merlin stood from the bed and got dressed. Since the start of their relationship, Arthur had got Merlin some better made clothes similar to what he would have worn normally. With his jacket folded over his arm, Merlin went over to Arthur’s desk. Arthur craned his neck slightly, allowing Merlin to kiss his forehead as he gently hugged the king’s shoulders.  
“I’ll be back later.” he promised, his voice muffled by Arthur’s hair.  
“Mhm,” Arthur absently acknowledged, before turning his head and pressing his lips to the hand Merlin was holding against his shoulder. “Love you.”  
“Love you, too.” Merlin told him, tracing his jaw before leaving him to work and heading to Gaius’ workshop.


	3. Conceding Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "staring at the other’s lips, trying not to kiss them, before giving in"

Merlin was rambling on about some random insignificant thing as he and Arthur hiked through the forest, scaring away any potential game. Not that Arthur minded particularly, though he’d never admit that aloud. It wasn’t unusual, and it wasn’t unusual for Arthur to tune his servant’s nonsense out.  
However, it was unusual for Arthur to not be listening due to distraction. He found himself distracted by Merlin’s lips seeming pinker than usual, and the fact that they were forming words faster than was normal, even for Merlin’s standards. Arthur couldn’t take his eyes off them. Usually, he could ignore his attraction to Merlin, but something was different that day, and he couldn’t put his finger on what. Blue sudden bore into his eyes, and Arthur realised he’d been caught. Still, he couldn’t tear his eyes away, despite the humiliation pooling in his chest.  
“What are you looking at?” Merlin enquired, a baffled grin stretching his lips, making Arthur blush.  
Still unable to look away, Arthur swallowed and told him, honestly, “I don’t know.”  
He also didn’t know what happened next, but what he did know was that he lost control of himself and ended up holding Merlin’s face between his hands and dragging him down into an unexpectedly fierce kiss. After a moment, Merlin pulled back, a little dazed.  
“Well. At least I know why you were looking now.” he commented, earning himself a light smack to the back of his head and a laughing prince.


	4. Necessary Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "a gentle “i love you” whispered after a soft kiss, followed immediately by a stronger kiss"

Arthur stared at Merlin.  
“Magic? You?” he asked, sceptically.  
Slowly, Merlin nodded, and Arthur laughed.  
“You’re not serious.” Arthur insisted, trying to convince himself of the non-existent truth in his own words.  
Merlin muttered under his breath and the fireplace burst into life. But that wasn’t what captured Arthur’s gaze; it was the liquid gold that Merlin’s eyes turned to. His sharp intake of breath made Merlin look at him, before hanging his head.  
“I didn’t know that I’d have to keep this from you for as long as I did,” he told the king. “I wanted to tell you. Every time I used magic to help you or to save you, or even to finish some chore, I wanted to tell you. But I was scared to put you in that position, and I was scared about the targets that it would have put on people, on everyone I love. You have to understand that it wasn’t you I feared, Arthur.”  
Silent, Arthur continued to stare into Merlin’s averted eyes. All this time. All this time, Merlin had been hiding something this big. He took a step forward and embraced Merlin.  
“God, Merlin, you’re a selfless idiot,” he murmured. “If I’d been in your position I’d have been terrified for my life.”  
“You would’ve been just as terrified for everyone you loved.” Merlin insisted, certainly.  
Arthur pulled back slightly, and something in Merlin’s eyes let him make a spontaneous decision. Carefully, he pulled the warlock closer by the waist and gently pressed their mouths together. Merlin quietly sighed and hooked his fingers in Arthur’s belt.  
“I love you, Merlin.” Arthur whispered against his lips.  
Feeling tears pricking the corners of his eyes, Merlin pulled the king closer and deepened their kiss, pulling a groan from Arthur’s throat. As they ravaged each other’s mouths, Merlin knew that this was part of their destiny, that neither of them were meant to be anywhere else.


End file.
